house_of_cardsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 5
Die fünfte Staffel wurde am 29. Januar 2016 von Netflix für das Jahr 2017 angekündigt. Am 20. Januar 2017 wurde bekannt, dass die Staffel am 30. Mai 2017 erscheinen wird. Der offizielle Trailer wurde am 1. Mai 2017 veröffentlicht. Produktion Zeitgleich mit der Ankündigung der fünften Staffel am 29. Februar 2016 wurde der Abgang von Showrunner Beau Willimon bekannt.House of Cards: 5. Staffel bestellt, Showrunner Beau Willimon geht Auch wurde bekannt, dass zwei bisherige Drehbuchautoren der Serie, Melissa James Gibson und Frank Pugliese seine Nachfolge antreten würden.‘House Of Cards’: Melissa James Gibson & Frank Pugliese Named New Showrunners Im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung sagte Gibson, dass die Ähnlichkeiten der Underwoods mit Trump zwar als furchterregend erscheinen, Underwood aber das Gegenteil sei, da er das System nicht zerstören wolle. Ähnlich wie im realen Wahlkampf sei der Fokus der fünften Staffel auf die Psyche des US-amerikanischen Wahlvolks gelegt worden, auch wenn die Episoden bereits vor dem Ausgang der Präsidentschaftswahlen geschrieben waren. So wird das fiktive Duell um die Präsidentschaft auch in der fünften Staffel zum Thema. Underwoods Herausforderer Will Conway wird sich laut Gibson mit den privaten Folgen seiner großen Ambitionen konfrontiert sehen.House of Cards: 'The battlefield for season 5 is the American psyche' (21. April 2017) Casting Joel Kinnaman, der auch in der fünften Staffel den republikanischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten Will Conway spielt, kurz seine Eindrücke zum Drehbuch der dritten Episode preis.Shit is about to go down... #houseofcards #conway2016 Wie Kinnaman postete auch Wendy Moniz, die Darstellerin von Laura Moretti, ein Bild der Drehbuchtitelseite der dritten Episode.Back in the House #HouseOfCards Mahershala Ali, der Darsteller von Remy Danton, gab bekannt, dass er in der fünften Staffel nicht mehr zur Hauptbesetzung gehören werde. Die Autoren und er seien sich darüber einig gewesen, dass es über Remy nicht mehr viel zu entdecken gebe.'House of Cards' Actor Mahershala Ali On His Departure From The Series Roxann Dawson twitterte am 27. September, dass sie sich in Baltimore auf die Serie vorbereite. Ob sie als Regisseurin oder Schauspielerin beteiligt ist, ließ sie offen.Excited to be in Baltimore prepping for #HouseofCards (27. September 2016) Am 21. Oktober wurde bekannt, dass Patricia Clarkson und Campbell Scott zur Hauptbesetzung stoßen würden.'House of Cards' Adds Patricia Clarkson, Campbell Scott (Exclusive) (21. Oktober 2016) Im November wurde bekannt, dass Boris McGiver erneut die Rolle des Tom Hammerschmidt spielen wird. Mark Borkowski kehrt zudem in seiner Rolle als Ted Barnes, den er bereits in der vierten Staffel verkörperte, zurück.Mark Borkowski with Boris McGiver on the set of #HouseofCards. (10. November 2016) Neben McGiver und Borkowski wird auch Jayne Atkinson in ihrer Rolle der Außenministerin Catherine Durant an der fünften Staffel beteiligt sein.Jayne Atkinson zu Dreharbeiten in Baltimore. (20. November 2016) Als weiterer Neuzugang stößt die 28-jährige Paton Ashbrook zur Besetzung. Sie spielt in mindestens zwei Episoden voraussichtlich die wiederkehrende Rolle der Bridget Cohen. Ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild und ihr Alter stimmen mit einem der Castingaufrufe überein. Daraus lässt sich schließen, dass sie die Rolle eine Ministerin aus dem Kabinett von Präsident Francis Underwood spielen wird. Bestätigt ist dies allerdings nicht.Episode #5.2. (9. Dezember 2016) Auf ihrer Internetseite wurde zudem bekannt, dass Daniel Minahan und Alik Sakharov bei einzelnen Episoden Regie führen. Beide waren als Regisseur auch an der überaus erfolgreichen Serie Game of Thrones beteiligt.Resume - Paton Ashbrook. (9. Dezember 2016) James Martinez wird den "durchtriebenen und fortschrittlichen" Kongressabgeordneten Alex Romero aus Arizona verkörpern.James Martinez Elected To ‘House Of Cards’ (18. November 2016) Dreharbeiten Im Juli 2016 wurden Dreharbeiten in Baltimore abgehalten.‘House of Cards’ Spotted Filming Around Baltimore In Chruchville wurden Szenen an einer verlassenen Tankstelle gedreht.House of Cards films in MdFormer Churchville gas station dressed up for 'House of Cards' shooting Anfang August wurden in Washington Szenen für die Fahrt einer Wagenkolonne aufgenommen.Filming motorcade for #HouseofCards. Hello President Underwood! Ende August sagte Michael Kelly, Darsteller von Doug Stamper, dass man derzeit mit der Produktion der ersten beiden Episoden beschäftigt sei.House Of Cards' Michael Kelly On Season 5 Ende September wurde in Bel Air gedreht, wofür eine Straße teilweise gesperrt wurde.Section of Bel Air's Main Street will be closed for television show filming Friday Ebenfalls Ende September postete Produzent Dana Brunetti auf Instagram, dass man derzeit die siebte Episode bespreche.House of Cards episode table read Am Morgen des 14. November wurde Hauptdarsteller Kevin Spacey bei Dreharbeiten vor dem Washington Monument gesichtet.Kevin Spacey bei Dreharbeiten vor dem Washington Monument (14. November 2016) Drehorte * Baltimore ** Washington Monument‘House of Cards’ Spotted Filming Around Baltimore (21. Juli 2016) ** Little ItalySo we are in little Italy in Baltimore and THEY ARE FILMING HOUSE OF CARDS RN (26. August 2016)I guess I live in #NYC - @LittleItaly_BAL is now the set of @HouseofCards #Baltimore (26. August 2016)@LittleItaly_BAL makes a great fill-in for #NYC at least it does for @HouseofCards #Baltimore (26. August 2016) ** Fell's PointHouse of Cards filming in #Baltimore in Fells Point. (20. September 2016) ** Johns Hopkins UniversityDo I spy @HouseofCards filming near #JohnsHopkins this morning?! Welcome back to #Baltimore, President Underwood. #HouseofCards (21. September 2016) ** DowntownHouse Of Cards in downtown Baltimore (25. September 2016) ** Modell Performing Arts Center@HouseofCards is back filming around the Lyric Opera House in #Baltimore again (14. Oktober 2016) ** Patterson ParkHouse of Cards filming in Patterson Park Friday. (9. Dezember 2016) * Bel Air ** South Main StreetDowntown Bel Air gets its first close-up in 'House of Cards' House of Cards to film in Harford County, shut down part of Main Street * Churchville * Monkton ** Camp Puh'tokWhen @HouseofCards is filming their "Camp David" scene where your child is having his field trip ... you take pictures! (26. Oktober 2016) * Washington, D.C. ** Washington MonumentKevin Spacey bei Dreharbeiten vor dem Washington Monument (14. November 2016) Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kevin Spacey als Francis Underwood * Robin Wright als Claire Underwood * Michael Kelly als Doug Stamper * Campbell Scott als Mark Usher * Patricia Clarkson als Jane Davis * Paul Sparks als Thomas Yates * Derek Cecil als Seth Grayson * Neve Campbell als LeAnn Harvey * Joel Kinnaman als Will Conway * Dominique McElligott als Hannah Conway * Boris McGiver als Tom Hammerschmidt * Korey Jackson als Sean Jeffries * Jayne Atkinson als Catherine Durant * Colm Feore als General Brockhart * Wendy Moniz als Laura Moretti * Reed Birney als Donald Blythe * Larry Pine als Bob Birch * Curtiss Cook als Terry Womack * Damian Young als Aidan Macallan * Jeremy Holm als Nathan Green * Andrew Polk als Harry Marshall * Lars Mikkelsen als Viktor Petrov * James Martinez als Alex Romero * Dan Ziskie als Jim Matthews * Jefferson White als Joshua Masterson * William Hill als Ken Caswell * Kate Lyn Sheil als Lisa Williams * Malcolm Madera als Eric Rawlings * Julian Gamble als Col. Max Braegher * Mercedes Herrero als Vanessa Morrison * Gerald McRaney als Raymond Tusk * Kim Dickens als Kate Baldwin * Michel Gill als Garrett Walker Castingaufrufe * Scharfschützen‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Speaking Role Casting Call for REAL Snipers * Hispanoamerikaner‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Casting Call for Hispanic Actors * Kinder mit Halloweenkostümen'House of Cards' Season 5 Casting Call for Kid Actors * Kriegsveteranen‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Baltimore Casting Call for REAL Veterans * Reporter‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Casting Call for Reporters * Kongressabgeordnete‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Casting Call for Congress Types * Wahlkampfunterstützer‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Casting Call for Campaign Supporters * Polizeibeamte‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Casting Call for Police Officers * Regierungsbeamte‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Baltimore Casting Call for White House Staffers * Flugbegleiter‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Casting Call for Flight Attendants * DNC-Angestellte‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Baltimore Casting Call for DNC Staff Members * Geschäftsleute aus dem Silicon Valley‘House of Cards’ Season 5 Washington, DC Casting Call for Silicon Valley Types * Sprechrollen (Protestanten, Reporter, etc.)‘House of Cards’ Season 5: How to Audition for a Speaking Role * Milliardäre'House of Cards' Season 5 Baltimore Casting Call for Billionaire Types * Radfahrer, Barkeeper und Gäste für einen Tanzball'House of Cards' Season 5 Casting Call for Ballroom Guests * Russische Regierungsbeamte/Agenten'House of Cards' Season 5 Casting Call for Russians * internationale Würdenträger'House of Cards' is Now Casting V.I.P. Types in Washington D.C. (Prinz William und Kate als Beispiel genannt) * RichterHouse of Cards Casting for a Speaking Role ** im Alter zwischen 35 und 65, in einer fünfminütigen Szene mit 15 bis 20 Zeilen, ernsthafte und dramatische Sprechweise * MinisterinHouse of Cards Casting for a Speaking Role“House of Cards” Casting on the East Coast ** im Alter zwischen 22 und 30, ansehnlich und lebhaft, schüchtert ihr Umfeld durch direktes Auftreten, Ausgeglichenheit und äußerliche Attraktivität ein Episodenliste Soundtrack Rezeption * We Got This Covered (3,5 von 5) * The Daily Telegraph (4 von 5) * CNN * whatculture.com (positiv) * CNET (positiv) Marketing Poster Banner File:Season 5 - Date Announcement Banner.png File:Season 5 - Banner.jpg Teaserbilder Teaser Claire Underwood Patricia Clarkson Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Patricia Clarkson Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Will Conway Campbell Scott Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood Doug Stamper Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Doug Stamper Leann Harvey Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Will Conway Hannah Conway Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood Claire Underwood Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood Claire Underwood 2 Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Doug Stamper Francis Underwood Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Doug Stamper Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood 2 Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood 3 Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood Claire Underwood 3 Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood Claire Underwood 4 Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Francis Underwood Staffel 5.jpg Teaser LeAnn Harvey Doug Stamper Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Thomas Yates Claire Underwood Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Thomas Yates Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Catherine Durant Francis Underwood Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Catherine Durant Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Claire Underwood Francis Underwood Staffel 5.jpg Teaser Claire Underwood Francis Underwood 2 Staffel 5.jpg Videos File:Season 5 - Official Trailer File:Season 5 - Official Trailer (Deutsch) File:Season 5 - A Message From the Underwood Administration File:Season 5 - Date Announcement Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Staffel 5